


Can't Fight This Feeling

by planbvessel (toastedhazelnut)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedhazelnut/pseuds/planbvessel
Summary: Lucifer hates when Nick doesn't pay attention to him.





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Another old piece of writing I decided to share. Not the best, but hopefully someone finds enjoyment in reading! I wrote this when season 7 began airing, inspired by how silly Hallucifer acted :)

“Nick,” Lucifer whined, lips pursed, and arms folded across his chest, the archangel far less intimidating as he pouted from the couch. “ _Nick_.”

Nick continued to clean the dishes at a leisurely pace, the intense workweek leaving plates, bowls, and silverware to soak in the sink until Saturday. He disregarded Lucifer’s complaints, the sound of running water almost drowning his voice out completely. Luckily, Nick had grown accustomed to Lucifer’s griping, often irritating him further by expertly ignoring his cries for attention.

Honestly, Nick expected it, figuring Lucifer didn’t have enough experience and time to mature while imprisoned within the Cage, kept from the outside world, from interacting with anyone for centuries. So, Nick remained patient, knowing Lucifer would have to learn that not everything would be handed to him on a silver platter. There were instances he seemed to realize that his incessant moaning wouldn’t help him, though he was only the tiniest bit lenient with Nick. He still had no respect for humanity, other than his destined vessel, and Nick figured that wouldn’t change, not really.

“ _Lucifer_ ,” Nick countered, adopting Lucifer’s petulant tone as he finished his chores, the Devil frowning in response to being playfully mocked. He settled beside Lucifer, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Learn some patience.” Lucifer glowered at Nick but scooted closer, cupping his face and kissing him in return with more fervor, a little too fast and too hard on the lips, making Nick laugh. Lucifer was often hasty in his actions, sometimes taking Nick by surprise, but it was the thought that counted, and Lucifer was trying—trying to act as if he understood what he was doing while overcoming those emotional and physical boundaries he constructed in his isolation.

Laughing might not have been wise by the look on Lucifer’s face, Nick obviously— unintentionally—offending him. However, before Lucifer could pull away, Nick slipped his arms around his neck, pulling him forward. “Slow down, okay? There’s no rush,” he advised. “I’m not going anywhere.” Lucifer stared at him a moment as if deciding. One thing he wasn’t very fond of was someone telling him what to do and how to do it, Nick rubbing him the wrong way on numerous occasions. Lucifer wanted to be the initiator, to be in charge of the situation, and Nick only interjected when he believed it was necessary, which was more often than not but he attempted to be lenient as well.

Feeling Lucifer relax against him, Nick smiled in approval as Lucifer took his words into consideration, doing his best to be gentle, kissing Nick slowly yet surely. Lucifer’s body shook in anticipation and Nick could tell the angel was struggling to contain himself, hands jumping from one place to another, fingers curling in the fabric of Nick’s shirt, as if he wasn’t quite sure where to place them. The way Lucifer appeared so certain, striving to cover up his lack of experience was sweet in an odd way. He was always earnest and once he warmed up to Nick, he liked to touch, always cautious and curious, occasionally rather cuddly—at least as cuddly as Satan could get. And in spite of his immaturity and uneasiness when it came to discussing himself on a personal level, Nick understood Lucifer cared about him even if he rarely articulated it.

“Luc—” Nick couldn’t help but cry out in surprise, jerking backward as Lucifer bit down on his lip without restraint. Eyes watering, he hissed in pain, blood welling and dripping down his chin. He definitely hadn’t anticipated Lucifer’s next move, though it wasn’t the first time he’d been too rough, forgetting just how fragile humans were. Lucifer was studying him, expression blank, and Nick wiped the blood off on the collar of his t-shirt. “Accidents happen,” he said, smiling wryly as Lucifer tilted the former vessel’s head up, Nick inhaling sharply when Lucifer slid a thumb over the now sensitive skin. Nick shivered.

“Allow me,” Lucifer answered. The pain began to dull until it vanished altogether, ruined skin healing under Lucifer’s guidance. He smirked, kissing Nick but on the forehead this time, drawing him close. “You’re so easily broken.”

Nick shrugged, affectionately patting Lucifer on the leg. “At least I have you to put me back together again, right?”

“Yes. You do.”


End file.
